Secrets
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Oliver is not the only one with secrets...Felicity has one...only hers is almost unbelievable...What is it? Will Team Arrow see it as a threat? Read to find out!


**Hey! This story came into my head when i was listening House Of Anibus' music trying to think for a continueing for my stories and this came out...i'm apologising if it doesn't fit...but it's a little AU. Next update will be Dark Past which is almost done!**

**Enjoy and Review! I don't know if i'll make chapter 2...tell me if you want more...**

_**Secrets**_

_**Chapter 1: Chosen One?**_

**Felicity POV**

I grew up been called Nina Martin but since I was the Chosen One…which means I'm an Egyptian Princess that was reborn…after My visit to Frobisher's Academy I ran away in my Senior Year and I finished school in San Francisco. After that I changed my name to Felicity Smoak…not Nina Martin for two years I kept it a secret but after my second High School Reunion I told them the truth…I was afraid and I ran away…

Now I'm at a café outside OC and I'm waiting for the gang. I'm hurt because Oliver lied to me that he loved me!

Jerome and Patricia came and sat down we said hi and we talked for random things then Amber with Alfie show up and then Fabian with Willow and Eddie with KT and Mara with her husband Marcus who joined the gang after I left.

Fabian: So? Nina what do you want us here? He said cheerfully.

Me: I saw Sarah in my dream she told me that Senkarah is trying to come out again…I think Rufus escaped and he is out…I said worried and Eddie rubbed my back.

Eddie: I think it's nothing we can't face. After all KT and You have the special connection with me and I with Marcus so I think we can sent her back to Underworld. He said hopefully.

Amber: I don't think it would be easy what if she cursed us again? She exclaimed worried and afraid.

Alfie: Guys I think here isn't a place to talk! Nina after work you have to have a Sibuna meeting! He smirked and we all did our hand shake and we laughed as we remembered the good all days.

Patricia: I hope we don't have to go under tunnels that will make us deaf or blind. She said hopefully as we stood up and arranged what time we would meet.

I'm so happy I have my friends back!

**Oliver POV**

Nyssa said to Sara and the rest team that Felicity is lying…that she isn't Felicity Smoak…she told us she was some kind of Chosen One. When we asked her for more she told us she already told enough and that she would get punished for warning us.

Today my questions were answered….Her name isn't Felicity but Nina and she is a member of a secret club called Sibuna.

I was so sad I felt betrayed! But I'm happy that my IT girl is strong enough…maybe stronger than I thought.

But I won't judge, not yet I need to make a research for this Sibuna club.

I went to the Foundry and asked Roy to do me a research after we didn't find anything I told them what I heard at the Café, Sara though was the one that knew something about this Senkarah.

Sara: It might sound crazy but the only Senkarah I know is Anibus' daughter and Anubis was the Egyptian God of Death. Senkarah was a goddess but she was forgotten by the more superior Gods so she promised to take revenge. Especially to Ankh's daughter, Ankh is the God of Life…Senkarah's uncle, his daughter was Goddess of the Light and her twin brother was God of Life. The Goddess of Light name was unknown myths say that her name ones was Sarah then Nina short for Katerina or Felicity. Greeks thought that his daughter was afraid of her cousin so she gave up her throne and become half mortal then her twin was send to protect her so he turned half mortal too…Anibus though cursed them by losing touch and not being able to be in the same place the same time if they were people around them were dying. Another Goddess unknown though was searching for them but never found them. Years passed these myths were forgotten but every two centuries legends say the Goddess, The Chosen One and The Osiren are reborn and try to find each other…if in one those lifes manage…then they try to break the curse. She finished as she stopped walking around the Foundry.

Roy: Anibus…Sibuna! It's Anibus backwards! But that doesn't explain why they call the club like that.

Dig: I think because a girl named Nina Martin was found dead after an explosion in Liverpool in Frobisher Smyth Academy…she was holding a necklace with the Eye of Hoers….it says that her parents and Grandma died in two different car crushed one in New York and one in San Francisco. Also the boarding School was named by an architect that found the Mask of Anubis in Egypt but he had to lose his wife Katerina and his daughter Sarah….Here is a picture of the girl. He finished handing us papers with the information he found while Sara was talking. I was shocked the Nina girl and the photo of Sarah remind me Felicity!

Roy: I have seen the necklace in Felicity's apartment! When I asked her about it she grab it and throw it into a box with photos and papers and lock it and then pushed it under her bed! He exclaimed.

Suddenly the Foundry's door was open and Felicity walked inside all happy and cheerful but when I looked at her eyes they weren't smiling they were dark almost dead.

Roy: Um..Felicity what do you think about the Egyptian Myths? He asked testing her.

Felicity froze and turn to him: What?

Does they mean something to her?

Roy: What is your opinion about the Egyptian Myths? He repeated.

Felicity: Bullshit that's what I think of them. She said and in her voice you can hear the pure rage.

Me: Why are you angry? I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder but suddenly I was paralyzed and fell down.

Felicity: OH! Oliver! I'm sorry! I need to go! She run out of the Foundry but when the door closed I regain control over my limbs…how did she do that?

We are left staring at the door that seconds before Felicity run off. What is her deal?

**What do you think? Is it nice or crazy? Do you want more? Let me know in your reviews!**

**See ya with a new update! **

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
